Joker and The Choclate Factory
by itchymammal
Summary: The Joker wasn't always the Joker. He was an honest man, a good man. But something went wrong.


Many of you may have heard of two totally different people in the world named Mr. Wonka as well as the Joker. Oh yes. The Joker.

Many of you see the Joker as a villain, yet do any of you know Joker was one of the most successful people of his life as a teenager? Not to mention the best friend of the smartest most beloved chocolate maker in the world known only as Willy Wonka.

Our story begins on December fifteenth at precisely eleven in the morning on a Sunday. The factory was closing for the day and Willy called for a meeting. A secret one at that. So Willy called in the oompa loompas and Joker to allow them to know what the urgent news was that made them close that day so early.

"As you all know," He began, "this factory has been my life for the past twenty-three years. And a great twenty-three years at that." Jokers face started to morph into a frown. He knew that every time Willy would call a secret meeting something bad was to become of it. Joker then spoke up, a tear about to slide down his right cheek.

"Is there going to be some bad news of this Willy?" Willy replies but with a smile,

"Yes my dear friend, some bad news is right." He took a breath before delivering the scary statement, "I am dieing." Willy replies with a strange smile.

Everyone in the room shrieked, but the most devastated one was Joker. "What?" Joker said, beginning to cry with his head turned down.

"This is the secret about the secret meeting I called." All the faces turned up looking at each other then staring back at Mr. Wonka, "The reason why the others were not called to this meeting is because they are the ones who are killing me."

"What?!" The Joker shrieked in disbelief, "This…this can not be, they have worked with us since the start, they are our frien-"

"NO," He was cut off, "they have betrayed our friendship and our trust!" The bad part about Wonka yelling was that bad vibes within the body made him die faster, the calmer he was, the slower it will take. "I never believed in violence and I do not want this factory to change please. That is my final wish."

Filled with anger, Joker told Wonka while holding his hand, "Willy, they are trying to take over this factory after all the work we had put all our time into."

Willy replied to the Joker's suspisions quickly, " I know, and that is the exact reason as to why I am giving you this factory my friend!" Joker looked to Willy, shock as well with madness in his eyes.

" NO! You are not dieing on me dear friend."

"Joker it is time for me to go, I feel my job is now done, only you can make right from wrong now." Wonka starts to let go of Joker as he moved his head ever so slightly. The Joker let out a yell and tried to wake him up. " No, please do not leave me brother!!" In more then twenty years together Joker would never call his own flesh in blood, BROTHER. It was a shock to all who heard.

Several hours later, Joker sat in the room with his little brother's body, pondering on what to do now that he is the only one running the factory. All the oompa loompas died off with Willy as well. Joker looked out the window and saw all the workers talking together and smiling about what had happened, thinking that no one knew, but them, that what had they done. Well what they didn't know was that obviously Joker did. So the anger in his eyes went down to his heart and took over.

Joker walked out of the room on the top floor of the factory, walking quickly down the halls, bursting through the double doors and then yelling "BOYS!" All of them jumped and turned to him. "Get back to work! We have a factory to run! And now with Willy and the oompa loompas gone, we will have to work harder!"

As they all got back to work he mumbled to himself in a whisper. "I will make sure that none of you make it out of here alive… tonight." Joker walked back through the double doors with a button in his hand, and as the doors closes behind him he cackles " Here we...go!" With that final word, he pressed the button, causing the lights to blow out. The Joker, with a evil grin on his face and his furry little eyebrows pointed down sharply, said with a manic glint in his eye, "Let the games…begin."


End file.
